TD-SCDMA can support asymmetric services satisfactorily, which is very effective in meeting the demands of mobile communication users for data services, which grow increasingly, and the architecture of the TD-SCDMA system is shown in FIG. 1. HSDPA (High Speed Downlink Packet Access) technology is a technology which provides high speed downlink data services for multiple users, and can meet the demands of the packet services having burst characteristics in downlinks, such as streaming data services and interactive applications. Data service and voice service have different service characteristics. A voice communication system generally adopts a power control technology to offset the influence of channel fading on the system so as to obtain a relatively stable speed, while the data service can relatively tolerate time delay and the short-term changes of the speed. Hence, the HSDPA adopts a corresponding speed according to the situations of the channel instead of trying to improve the situations of the channel.
To this end, HSDPA introduces a new kind of transmission channel, i.e., high speed downlink shared channel (HS-DSCH). Users share downlink code resources and power resources to conduct time division multiplexing. Before emitting a HS-PDSCH, the Node B first emits a high speed downlink control channel (HS-SCCH) to notify a mobile terminal (UE) of some necessary parameters. The HS-SCCH is used to carry physical layer control signalings on the HS-PDSCH for decoding. Through reading the information carried by the HS-SCCH, the mobile terminal can find high speed shared resources configured for the mobile terminal according to physical layer information, such as code channel, time slot and modulation manner, designated by the HS-SCCH. The mobile terminal monitors the HS-SCCH and inspects whether there is any information sent to it or not, and if there is, the mobile terminal begins to receive the HS-PDSCH, and demodulates the received data according to the configuration information of the obtained HS-PDSCH.
According to the current 3GPP protocol, in a TD-SCDMA system, a cell is configured for a carrier and the method for configuring high speed shared resources is as follows: one HS-PDSCH and multiple HS-SCCHs, wherein each HS-SCCH has a corresponding high speed shared information channel for HS-DSCH (HS-SICH). When the network side configures high speed shared resources for a mobile terminal, it configures 1 to 4 HS-SCCHs, constituting a HS-SCCH subset, and HS-SICHs which correspond to each HS-SCCH one by one meanwhile.
The flow of configuring HSDPA resources is shown in FIG. 2, and it includes the following steps:
Step 1. the UE applies for a HSDPA service to a RNC (Uu interface, RRC protocol);
Step 2. after receiving the service request message from the UE, the RNC applies for HSDPA resources to the Node B (Iub interface, NBAP protocol);
Step 3. the Node B allocates HSDPA resources for the UE and returns a response message to the RNC showing that the HSDPA resources are allocated successfully (Iub interface, NBAP protocol);
the above response message at least includes the following such as “RADIO LINK RECONFIGURATION READY”. “RADIO LINK SETUP RESPONSE”, and “RADIO LINK RECONFIGURATION RESPONSE”; and
Step 4. after receiving the resource allocation message from the Node B, the RNC returns a response message of applying for services to the UE, wherein the response message includes relevant configuration information of the HSDPA (Uu interface, RRC protocol).
The above response message at least includes “CELL UPDATE CONFIRM”, “RADIO BEARER SETUP”, “RADIO BEARER RECONFIGURATION”, “RADIO BEARER RELEASE”, “PHYSICAL CHANNEL RECONFIGURATION”, “TRANSPORT CHANNEL RECONFIGURATION”, and etc.
According to the 3GPP protocol, according to the configuration information of the HS-SCCH in the response message, the mobile terminal searches each HS-SCCH of the allocated HS-SCCH set in turn, and through reading the “mobile terminal identification” information on the HS-SCCH, after the mobile terminal finds a HS-SCCH which is actually allocated to it, the mobile terminal will not monitor the other allocated HS-SCCHs as only one HS-SCCH can be allocated in one TTI (Transmission Time Interval). The mobile terminal will monitor the HS-SCCH all the time and find the dynamic parameter configuration of the HS-PDSCH through the signaling information it carries. However, at a certain TTI, when the mobile terminal cannot read from the HS-SCCH the mobile terminal identification being consistent with itself, or cannot read the HS-SCCH, the mobile terminal will monitor the allocated HS-SCCH set again until it finds one HS-SCCH which is consistent with its own mobile terminal identification.
In a TD-SCDMA multi-carrier system, when the network and the mobile terminal both support the configuration of high speed shared resources at multiple carriers for the mobile terminal, the network side needs to configure HS-PDSCHs on one or more carriers for the mobile terminal according to factors such as the capability of the mobile terminal, the service of the mobile terminal and the resources of the network, side. Meanwhile, the downlink control channels HS-SCCH of these HS-PDSCHs are configured on one carrier, and the carrier is the carrier which carries the DPCH (Dedicated Physical Channel) channel of the high layer signaling of the mobile terminal. One to four HS-SCCHs are allocated for the HS-SCCHs on each carrier, and all HS-SCCHs being consistent with the mobile terminal identification constitute the HS-SCCH set allocated for the mobile terminal. However, at each TTI, only one HS-SCCH can be allocated to each carrier.
According to the current multi-carrier HSDPA solution, the network side notifies, by a high layer signaling, the UE which HS-SCCH signaling resources are configured. However, the solution does not disclose that after re-configuring the HS-PDSCH, how to modify the HS-SCCH-related configuration information in the response message showing that the resources have been successfully allocated in step 3 and in the response message of applying for a service in step 4, and also does not disclose how the UE search and monitor these HS-SCCHs.
Specifically, in the multi-carrier HSDPA, the following existing problems need to be solved:                1) as all HS-SCCHs in all HS-SCCH sets are carried at one carrier, while the HS-PDSCHs are configured on different carriers, therefore when reads the HS-SCCH information, the mobile terminal can not know which carrier the HS-PDSCH corresponding to the HS-SCCH is carried on; and        2) The mobile terminal may find a HS-SCCH being consistent with its own identification in each HS-SCCH subset, which shows that the network side has configured high speed shared resources to the carrier indicated by the HS-SCCH. On the other hand, the mobile terminal may be not able to find a HS-SCCH being consistent with its own identification in some HS-SCCH sets, which shows that the network side has not configured high speed shared resources to the carrier, to which the HS-SCCH set corresponds, for the mobile terminal.        
Then is it necessary for the UE to search the HS-SCCH set allocated to the UE itself for all HS-SCCHs in a traversal manner? If the UE does not need to search the HS-SCCH set allocated to itself for all HS-SCCHs, then at a certain TTI, how can the UE judge whether the search stops or not? And also, at each TTI, does the UE only need to monitor these HS-SCCHs being consistent with the UE identification, or does it need to search the HS-SCCH set for the other HS-SCCHs all the time?